Bonding
by Rhavanielia
Summary: Clint want to get to know Natasha, but the night takes an unecspected turn. Sequel to "First meeting"


**A/N:** This is a sequel to **First meeting** in my "Compromised"series. The story was written shortly after the first Avenger movie, so none of the films or tvshows after that movie is taken into consideration.

My apologies for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

* * *

All characters belong to Marvel

 **March 2006**

It had been a couple of months since Clint recruited Natasha Romanoff. She passed all the tests S.H.I.L.D. put her through and now she was officially his partner. But she didn't speak much and she mostly stayed in her room; but now Clint had other plans. It was Saturday afternoon and they both had the night off. He walked down the halls of the Hellicarier towards her room. When he reached her door he started to doubt his idea and turned around and started to walk away when her door opened. Clint spun around and couldn't help quickly looking up and down her body. He hoped that she didn't notice but of course she did. She wore a tight black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants. "What can I do for you Agent Barton?" she asked annoyed. He straightened his back and gave her a little smile. "I have the night off and was planning to get drunk, and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join me. So we could get to know each other." He said and scratched the back of his head. She gave him an intense glare and just as he started to be uncomfortable under her stare she spoke "Where are you planning to go?" he gave her a smile. "Well I was thinking a little bar with fat truck drivers. But if you would rather go somewhere else, we can do that." She smirked. "And what if I don't want to join you, where will you go then?" she asked. He grinned "Then I will properly go to the same bar and get into a fight" she gave a small nod and looked like she was thinking. "Maybe next time Barton. I'm reading a book and I don't really fell like watching you get your ass kicked" she said and closed her door.

Later that night when Clint walked around the city he noticed that he was being followed. The person was about five feet five; wore jeans, sneakers and a big hoodie; because of the hood he couldn't see the persons face, but there were something familiar about the way the person moved. Clint walked around the block and when he had confirmed that he was being followed; he walked into a big club. The club had a huge bar and a big dance floor. There were tables alongside the walls. There were many people in here and Clint walked straight to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. The female bartenders often walked up on the bar and danced; and in almost every dance they pulled guests up on the bar to dance too. Clint ordered a beer and kept looking towards the door; but whoever it was that was following him, didn't enter.

After half an hour Clint started to relax and enjoy himself. The beer was good and the dancing fun and sometimes even hot. Clint was in the middle of a conversation with the man next to him when people in the club started to whistle and everybody turned towards the bar. The song "Pour some sugar on me" by Def Leppard, had just started to play. Clint who had had his back to the bar looked at the crowd; but when he realized where they were looking, he turned around. Clint's mouth almost dropped to the floor. On the stage were two of the hottest bartenders dancing and pouring alcohol in people's glasses; and between them was Natasha. Clint led (let) his eyes wander over her body for the second time that day. She was wearing long black, high heeled boots; tights; a black miniskirt; and a black leather corset top. Her hair was pulled away from her face but it ran freely down her back. She had some light eye shadow on, that emphasize her sparkling green eyes; and a dark red lipstick. She was breathtaking. She was dancing way better then the bartenders but they didn't look like they cared. Natasha grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a sip from the bottle. As the song continued the dancing became more and more wild. One of the bartenders took a bottle and poured it on the bar and the other took some matches and lit the bar on fire. All of the men at the bar stepped a few steps back. The bartenders and Natasha all grabbed a pole above the bar and moved their feet away from the table. When the flames tuned down a little Natasha put her feet back down and continued to dance. Her boots were clearly made by some kind of fireproof material, and everyone was now even more amazed by the woman dancing in the flames. She jumped down on the floor and some of the other girls joined her, and they walked onto the dance floor just as the song changed to "Unbelievable" by EMF.

Clint walked over to the dance floor so he could se Natasha. They made eye contact for a brief second but it felt like a minute. All the girls continued to dance and as the song ended others started to enter the dance floor too. Natasha walked with one of the bartenders over to the bar. Clint smiled and walked back to his chair but kept his eyes on Natasha who was leaning over the bar to talk with the girl on the other side. Suddenly a man walked up behind Natasha and put his hands on the table on each side of her. She was slightly pushed against the bar and she turned around and looked at him. He was a head higher than her and really muscular. He was bald and his arms were covered with tattoos; and behind him stood two other guys that looked a lot like him. He grabbed her ass and pushed her closer to the bar so he was rubbing up against her. He moved his head to her hair and sniffed her. "Are you free tonight or is it gonna cost me." All the people around them had stopped in their conversations and looked at them. Clint got up from his seat and slowly walked towards Natasha. All the suddenly Natasha had a devilish smile on her lips. "Back off, pretty boy. You really don't want to mess with me" she said with a dangerous voice that sounded playful. When he tightened his grip on her ass, she kneed him in the crotch; and as soon as he let go of her, she ducked under his arms and bolted past his friends. She ran towards the door and Clint quickly followed her.

When they came out on the street she let out a little laugh and ran towards an alley and Clint walked after her. Clint walked just around the corner so he couldn't be spotted from the door but Natasha stood face turned against him but visible from the door. She gave him a little smirk. "I thought you said 'a bar with fat truck drivers' and as far as I know there were no fat truck drivers in there" she said and Clint let out a little laugh. "Well I was being followed so I didn't want to compromise my normal place. What did you do with your other clothes?" he asked. She looked at the top of the fire escape that was in the alley, and Clint looked at the direction and smiled. The bar door opened and Natasha looked down towards it. "And look Barton here comes the fight you wanted." Natasha ran down the alley, when the men from before spotted her. Clint hid in the shadows and followed her. Natasha reached the wall that closed the alley, just then the men entered the alley and they started to laugh. She turned around and faced them with a scared look on her face. The man who had touched her in the bar stood between the other two. "Well, well, well. Look what we found here boys. Isn't that the little slutty angel from the bar." he laughed and the man on his right side nodded "It sure looks like it Jay, or what do you say Al" the other man called Al pulled out a knife and said with a smile. "I think you're right Chris" Jay walked towards Natasha. "Well Jay. You must have mistaken me with someone else, cuz I'm no Angel. I'm the demon that haunts you in your nightmares" she said with a sugary sweet voice. Once again the men laughed "Honey, I seriously doubt that. If you haven't noticed, we are three against you. And you are just a little girl, you won't haunt anyone." Jay said with a laugh but still sounded threatening. Now it was Natasha that laughed and she sounded dangerous. "Jay, I took out men your size when I was ten" Clint smirked when he saw how confused Jay's henchmen were. Jay stepped towards her and the others quickly followed. When they were a few paces from Natasha, Clint stepped out of the shadows and stood a few feet away from her."Now, now guys. If I were you I would go home." He said and leaned against the wall behind Natasha. "Why? Are you going to call the police?" Jay laughed. Clint shook his head. "No I'm not" now Chris spoke up. "Ha; so you are going to protect her" he said and once again Clint shook his head. "No, no, no guys. You got this all wrong. I'm not doing this to help or protect HER. I'm saying this, to protect you." They started to laugh and Jay pulled a gun. Neither Clint nor Natasha moved or even flinched. Clint shrugged and looked at Natasha. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Natasha gave him a quick look and then turned towards the men. Just as Jay raised his gun towards Clint, Natasha pulled out a knife she had hidden in her skirt; and threw it at Jay. The knife pierced Jay's hand, which held the gun, just at the root of his thumb. He let out a scream and dropped the gun. Before any of the men had a chance to do anything Natasha ran towards them and kicked the gun away on the way. She kicked Jay; who now stood bent over clinging to his injured hand; in the head. He stumbled; fell backwards and landed on his back. Natasha used him as a ledge and jumped Al who had a knife. She twisted her legs around his neck; she swung around and sent them both on the ground but with her on top. She headbutted him and he passed out. She rolled of him; and when she was on her back, she put her hands next to her head, rolled her legs back and made a kip up. She made a perfect jump and was now on her feet. She turned towards the last man, Chris, who swung a punch at her. She grabbed his hand; twisted his arm and spun her legs up around his neck; and put him in a head lock with her legs and cut of his air supply. She stayed like that until he passed out then she let go of him and got up. She turned around and saw a bleeding Jay get up on his knees. Clint walked over to Jay and looked at him with a serious glare. "I warned you about her." he said and punched Jay in the head so he once again passed out. "And that was for pointing a gun at me. Idiot" Clint said and looked at Natasha and gave her a smile. "Well that was fun." She said.

When they had climbed the fire escape Natasha walked over to the air vent, removed the lid and pulled out a backpack. She took the bag and walked over to Clint who was dialing a number on his phone. Natasha opened the bag and pulled out a leather jacket, a hoodie, a pair of sneakers and some jeans. It was the clothes she wore when she was stalking Clint. She started to remove her boots and skirt; and Clint turned his back to her. "Heeeyy Phil." Clint said in the phone and Natasha smiled; she could hear Phil in the other end of the phone. "What have you done now Clint?" he asked. "Well it's not really about me. It's about Natasha." He said and Natasha smirked when she heard Phil starting to shout in the other end. "Barton! If she has run of or killed anybody I'm going to kill you and then Fury will kill me" Clint started to laugh. "Nobody is dead or missing. We just ran into a fight; one of the other guys has a knife wound but all three are passed out. They saw our faces and there are people that saw us with them in the bar." The phone went silent. Clint turned around and gave her a smile and walked away while listening to Phil. Natasha had changed the skirt out with jeans and put on the leather jacket; the rest was packed away in the backpack again. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation; but walked over and started to climb down the stairs. When she came down to the street she walked to the nearest store and bought a lot of beers and a bottle of cheap vodka. She walked back to the alley and walked over to the guys, who were still passed out. She started to pour some of the beer and vodka on them. She made sure her prints weren't on the bottles when she dropped them next to them. She arranged them so they were sitting against each other. She bruised their hands and poured some of the booze down their throats and one of them started to cough. She took Al's knife and rubbed it against Jays bleeding hand. The rest of the booze she poured down a drain and threw the rest of the bottles next to them. She stepped back and admired her work. Clint was standing on a platform on the fire escape and looked down at her. "Nice work." He said. A car pulled up next to the ally and Phil walked towards them. "Well done Romanoff, good to see someone who knows how to clean up after them self" he said as Clint jumped down next to them. "All I need to do now is to delete all footage of me from the bar, then it's all done" she said and looked at Phil who gave her an approving nod.

Later that evening, they all three met in a little bar with fat truck drivers; just as Clint had said were the plan. Clint had bought beers for Phil and himself and vodka for Natasha. Phil and Clint talked a lot but Natasha was very quiet. After half an hour Clint looked at her and gave her a little smile. "You know Tasha; it was some pretty nice ass kicking back there. And the assholes definitely deserved it." He said and her head snapped towards him. "what did you just call me" she said and the smile disappeared from his face. "I called you Tasha; and you can call me Clint. The formal stuff isn't really my thing; and we are partners so we should be on a first name basis." He said and started to smile again. She shook her head and had a little smile on her lips. It was so small that it was barely visible but it was there. He looked at Phil, who gave him a little smile and got up. "he looked at his agents and smiled. "Well Romanoff I actually have to inform you that you finally have been assigned a handler and since you are partnered with Barton then I have been selected to be your handler too. And now I will go back to base and start doing my paperwork. I see you both tomorrow, enjoy your evening." He said and left the bar. Natasha and Clint looked at each other. "Well partner, what do you say to buy a couple of bottles of booze and go to my apartment and play a game of twenty questions?" he asked and she tilted her head a little to the side. "Do you have an apartment? Why don't you live at the base?" he broke into a grin. "I can't really bring dates to the base since the agency doesn't exist" he said and Natasha rolled her eyes. "And I doubt that you want to play twenty questions here" she gave him a devilish smile. "Well we can go to your apartment. But if you try to lay a hand on me, I'm going to cut off your manhood. Understood?" she said coldly and he just nodded.

When they reached his apartment they walked to the top floor. The building was old and nothing special. She looked at the name on the door he opened and smiled "so mister M. Williams. What does the m stand for?" she asked. He walked inside the apartment hold the door for her and closed it behind her. "It stands for Mark." He said and pulled of his jacket and put it in the closet. His place wasn't very impressive and she wondered how he ever got laid in this. In the middle of the room stood an old couch and a TV. There was an open door and she could see the kitchen. And there was a small balcony with an amazing view. He walked towards the couch and pointed towards the hallway. "Down there are the bathroom, the master bedroom and a spare room. Just make yourself at home" he said and pulled out the booze they had bought on the way home. She walked around and looked in every room and checked all possible escape routes. When she returned to the living room she sat down on the couch in the other end than Clint and grabbed the bottle of vodka. Clint had put on some music that played in the background; it was some old rock music. Clint looked at her and took a sip of the beer in his hand. "Did you really take out people Jay's size when you were ten?" he asked and she nodded and took a big drink of the bottle. "How old were you when you made the first kill?" she asked and he looked down into his bottle. "Sixteen I think. What about you?" he whispered. "Seven or eight" she said without even a flinch. Clint looked shocked. "Damn" it was all he said. They continued to ask about career but only scratching the surface. Only most of the things that already was in there files at the base. A couple of hours later Natasha walked into the spare room and slept until next morning. When Clint woke next morning Natasha was already gone.


End file.
